Nos Chaines
by MindHeist
Summary: Soudainement, ce fut comme si le jeune homme se retrouva ôté de toutes ses forces. Il était épuisé, mais releva la tête vers son interlocutrice qui fit de même, sa baguette entre les mains et son bras dévoilé. Elle comprenait tout autant que lui que ce n'était pas un simple sort qu'ils devront dissimuler aux regards extérieurs. Ils venaient de sceller leur futur. Ils étaient liés.
1. Prologue

Il n'avait pas été capable de résister à la douleur qui se répandait le long de son corps. Elle avait jailli subitement, l'empêchant de concentrer ses pensées sur les paroles de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il l'avait clairement vu partir en premier avant de remarquer que son ancienne complice avait fait de même – quelque chose venait de se passer, mais il avait tenté d'y faire abstraction. Toutefois, il ne put pas omettre la brûlure qui l'envahissait. Ses jambes lourdes, le jeune homme déambulait dans les couloirs du château tout en lançant des regards abrupts de droite à gauche. Il n'avait aucune idée du chemin que les deux individus avaient pris quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne les avait pas suivi, mais percevait l'endroit où ses derniers se trouvaient. Il le sentait, clairement. Harry était guidé par ses pas, sans réellement savoir dans quelle direction il allait. Une tour ? Une pièce abandonnée pendant que les élèves étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner ? Ils pouvaient être absolument partout. Mais lui, il savait où se rendre.

_Il _ lui indiquait quelle voie prendre.

Tout à coup, des clapotements se firent entendre. Le poing serré, le concerné s'arrêta alors qu'il prit une brusque inspiration. Les toilettes des garçons. _Il_ l'avait attiré ici, il ne devait pas partir plus loin. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il effectua un premier pas vers la porte fermée. Il n'y avait pas de doute, les deux adolescents se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Qu'allait-il faire ? Entrer comme si de rien n'était ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre, il finirait par arracher son bras tout entier. Les questions fusèrent subitement dans sa tête encombrée qu'il voulait cogner contre le mur le plus proche. Il en avait assez, sincèrement assez. Combien de temps devrait-il s'accommoder de ce fléau ? De cette malédiction qu'il s'était infligé lui-même ? Harry voulait que ça cesse sur-le-champ, mais ce fut le contraire. Il entendait son sang affluait dans ses tempes, sa respiration s'accélérait sous l'impossibilité d'agir et songer correctement. Maintenant, le brun ne pouvait plus reculer. Avec une certaine lenteur, il repoussa la porte devant lui tout en saisissant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Puis, il s'avança, son arme fermement maintenue en avant. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. L'eau continuait de couler en abondance vers ses chaussures. A chaque pas, la brûlure ne faisait que s'intensifier. Harry était proche, si proche et redoutait ce qu'il découvrirait. Et pourtant, il n'entendait pas le moindre bruit. Ce n'était pas normal, il ne pouvait pas avoir tort, pourtant. Où étaient-ils donc ? Est-ce qu'ils se cachaient ? Une fois au centre de la pièce, une scène dantesque s'offrit à lui.

_Il_ était ancré sur sa peau.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Malefoy, mais un autre corps reposait près du carrelage inondé. Harry ne marchait plus sur de l'eau à présent, mais du sang. Des quantités importantes de sang s'échappaient des plaies du bras gauche de la jeune femme. Aussitôt, le jeune Gryffondor s'élança vers cette dernière et s'accroupit. Les paupières à moitié ouvertes, il croisa le regard insolant de la blessée. Les traits durs, elle ne tenait pas à montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Mais la profonde plaie sur son membre prouvait bien le contraire. Devant ses yeux, Harry releva la manche de son pull et constata avec effroi que des grosses gouttes de sang s'écoulaient d'une blessure qui lui était inconnue.

- Comment c'est...

Son marmonnement s'évapora alors qu'il redressa la tête vers Parkinson.

Harry comprit bien rapidement qu'_il _le faisait saigner en même temps. Il était tout autant vulnérable, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait pas non plus.

_Il_, le pacte effectué avec Pansy Parkinson les atteignait tous les deux, physiquement.

Ils étaient enchaînes l'un à l'autre.

* * *

><p>Un mince prologue pour si peu d'éléments. Il est tout à fait normal que vous ne saisissez pas l'intégralité, j'aime instaurer du flou, des incertitudes dès le début. L'histoire semble commencer dès la sixième année, du moins c'est ce que je laisse entrevoir. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ceux ou celles intéressé(e)s par la suite.<p>

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1 - L'enfermement

- Sache que c'est la dernière fois que je te pose la question. Et je te conseille de me donner une réponse franche. Alors je répète : où est-il ?

La concernée se contenta de demeurer silencieuse, un simple rictus à la commissure des lèvres.

_- Endoloris _!

Le sort l'atteignit de plein fouet et cette sensation insoutenable se propagea de nouveau dans ses veines : sa tête semblait se feindre en deux, comme si une personne essayait de diviser son crâne. Chaque pore dénudé semblait être en proie à des lames chauffées à blanc qui s'introduisaient dans sa chaire afin de s'y encrer à jamais. Elle ne fut pas capable de résister à la douleur et un cri volent, presque strident, s'échappa de ses lèvres et vint résonner contre les parois claires du Manoir – son corps tout entier rugissait face à son désespoir et son esprit ne tarda pas à s'embrouiller. Elle hurlait à son époumoner. Pourtant, un rire aigu perçait à travers ses cris, accentuant cette souffrance cruelle. Peu à peu, cette sensation commença à s'estomper, mais la jeune femme resta figée au sol. Lentement, son bourreau se pencha vers son corps avec un sourire effroyable.

- C'est un tel gâchis, fit-elle dans un murmure grinçant. Si tes parents voyaient ce que tu avais fait.

Bellatrix s'arrêta de parler, prenant une mince pause pour venir plus près. Elle sentait son souffle froid près de son oreille. Tout semblait froid chez elle - son regard, ses gestes, jusqu'à son souffle. Il n'y avait rien de vivant chez cette femme. Mais la brune se renvoya ses propres mots. Est-ce que chez elle, quelque chose de vivant subsistait, aussi ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Pourquoi était-elle encore maintenue en vie ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre information. Et même si c'était le cas, elle ne dirait rien. Un membre de la famille Parkinson qui mentait, il n'y avait absolument rien d'étonnant. Pansy ne le faisait pas pour qui que ce soit, mais tout simplement pour elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle offre un semblant de satisfaction à cette folle.

- A qui pensais-tu échapper en fuyant de la sorte ? Tu voulais _nous_ échapper, ma petite ?

La Mangemort secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire franc. La femme se fichait ouvertement d'elle, radieuse de la voir dans une pareille situation. Une Sang-Pur, prise au piège. A sa place, peut-être qu'elle s'en amuserait aussi, si ce fut quelques années plus tôt. Mais à ce moment précis, ça ne l'amusait en rien. Ce ton imprégné de rancœur, cette cruauté sans égal. Pansy releva les yeux vers son ennemie et plongea au plus profond de ses iris ivres et possédés d'une férocité destructrice. Elle était manipulée par la haine et totalement vouée à ses convictions – une haine sanguinaire qui n'avait pas pris le contrôle de cette dernière. Non, elle subsistait dans son corps depuis toujours. Elle aimait provoquer le chaos, faire du mal.

Avec dégoût, Pansy reconnût qu'une partie de son être se voyait à travers cette femme. Une partie qui avait pitié de la personne qu'elle était devenue. Est-ce qu'elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait au final ? Il suffisait de voir où elle était, maintenant. Mais ce n'était qu'une infime partie que l'adolescente s'exigea de faire taire.

- Nous savons ce que tu as fait.

Les mots sonnèrent comme un lame de rasoir qui glissa le long de son abdomen. Le ton de la Mangemort venait de changer du tout au tout – elle ne riait plus, mais parlait d'un ton très sec. Et ce qui était déroutant. Elle s'amusait, mais ça ne durait pas. Ces mêmes paroles qu'elle ne cessait de lui répéter, ça ne changeait pas : «_ Nous savons ce que tu as fait. _» Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus convenable de dire plutôt qui n'était pas au courant ? Les Mangemorts le savaient tous.

- Tu dois en savoir bien plus que nous. Et tu finiras par parler.

Sa tortionnaire puisait son plaisir de sa propre faiblesse, de son impuissance à lutter. Elle en jouissait tout en sachant que sa victime ne pouvait pas se défendre convenablement. Elle avait le dessus – elle la maîtrisait depuis des semaines. Tout à coup, l'adolescente fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux qui la contraignit à se relever légèrement sur ses coudes. Bellatrix Lestrange était déterminée à lui faire cracher la vérité, tout autant qu'elle crachait une grande quantité de sang de sa bouche. Tout à coup, le bitume se déroba sous son poids alors qu'elle reçut un ferme coup dans l'estomac et vint s'écrouler. A cet instant précis, tous ses sens défaillirent : les voix austères qui s'élevaient autour de sa personne semblèrent s'atténuer et des formes indécises dansèrent devant ses yeux durant de longues minutes et le visage de son opposante devint de plus en plus flou. Tout tournoyer, maintenant. Pansy était complètement à sa merci, désarmée. Puis, une silhouette lointaine s'approcha de son corps couvert de lésion et de coups avant de s'accroupir, à genoux. Elle reconnut la chevelure blonde. Sa chevelure blonde.

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici, Parkinson. Pas avant de m'avoir dit où s'cache Potter.

Pansy releva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui se tenait près de son bourreau. Il croisa ses yeux, mais préféra se détourner.

- Ramène-là dans sa cellule.

Elle n'eut pas à se répéter une seconde fois auprès du garçon qui s'exécuta aussitôt. D'un geste rapide, il empoigna le bras de la brune à terre. Malgré la douleur, elle se retint d'émettre un gémissement et se débâtit légèrement, à la mesure du peu de force qu'elle détenait. Pansy considéra la pièce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop peu, de long en large. La même pièce dans laquelle défilait les trois prisonniers à tour de rôle. Elle était la première, à chaque fois. Et c'était de cette même pièce que provenaient des cris plus assourdissants les uns que les autres. Les murs pivotaient quelque peu. Le jeune homme resserra sa prise autour de son coude et l'attira dans les escaliers qu'ils descendirent. Elle sentait ses pieds cognaient le marbre puis un grincement désagréable s'ensuivit. Aussitôt, un froid glacial la fit frissonner et la vive lumière fut remplacée par son contraire : l'obscurité terrifiante

_- Lumos_.

Immédiatement, un mince rayon blanc s'éleva d'une baguette, juste à sa gauche. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la température paraissait tomber. Il ouvrit le grillage et la conduit à l'intérieur, entre ses dalles crasseuses, avant de la relâcher. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu dire ne serait-ce que le moindre petit mot, mais elle percevait son souffle terriblement accéléré. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son arrivée. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient capturé. Pansy sentit sa gorge de nouveau la démanger. Un filet de sang se faufila d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle toussa un peu. Elle s'apprêtait à se soutenir au mur du fond, mais le silence qui se maintenait la contraignit à faire volte-face. Il n'avait pas bougé, il se tenait toujours devant le grillage, à quelques mètres seulement. Il ne rentrait pas. Le visage durci, la jeune femme le dévisagea. Que voulait-il ? Il éprouvait du contentement de la voir dans cet état aussi ? Est-ce qu'il avait atteint une terreur aussi indomptable que Bellatrix ? Pansy en doutait. Il était lâche, peureux et se retrouvait encore plus bas qu'elle, à présent.

- Tu es devenu son jouet, Drago ?

Elle vit Drago Malefoy serrait les mâchoires grâce à la mince luminosité. Et bien qu'elle le provoquât, la concernée savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Il ne lui disait rien, ça n'allait pas débuter. Néanmoins, c'était ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle devait lui tenir tête, lui prouver qu'à travers ses défauts, il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Elle ne désirait pas l'associer à ses types, mais le mal était déjà fait. Il croyait être uni à eux. Et ça lui arrachait de s'avouer qu'ils furent amis, sincèrement

- Tu crois qu'ils vont t'accepter ? Fulmina-t-elle, furieuse.

Il n'effectua aucun mouvement, mais c'était cette impassibilité de sa part qui commençait à réellement l'exaspérer. Elle referma ses doigts autour des barreaux glacés, comme pour tenter d'effacer cette souffrance qui s'immisçait plus profondément. Ça l'éloignait.

- Réveille-toi, bordel.

Visiblement, il ne l'écoutait pas. Ou alors, il faisait semblant de ne pas la comprendre. Finalement, il fit un pas à l'intérieur du cachot et s'empara du coude de la jeune brune. Oui, il ne voulait pas la comprendre et s'appliquait à s'exécuter, comme un parfait animal. Mais contrairement à Bellatrix, il n'agissait pas pour ce qu'il pensait bon. Lui, il n'y croyait pas. En quoi adhérait-il ? Il l'obligea à s'asseoir à terre. Pansy crut que les murs allaient l'englober et à le retenir, mais elle plaqua tout de même sa tête contre. Il s'empressa de saisir les menottes reliées par des chaînes pour les refermer brutalement autour des poignets de la jeune brune qui siffla de colère à cause des marques rougeâtres clairement visibles. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, mais entreprit rapidement d'envelopper son autre main. Silencieuse, Pansy ne le détachait pas du regard. Quand est-ce qu'il allait se décider à la confronter ? Il fuyait. Il n'avait rien affronté de toute son existence, résigné à ne pas regarder la vérité en face. Et c'était probablement pour cette raison qu'ils se connaissaient si bien. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, l'un dans l'autre. Il était étranger aux autres et surtout à lui-même. Drago se hâta de quitter l'endroit et referma le grillage, sa baguette éclairée partant au loin. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il disparaissait, Pansy s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres

* * *

><p>Le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction, voilà. Il peut paraître un peu court, c'est normal. Je procède un peu lentement, ensuite ça va s'accentuer. Il n'est en rien similaire avec le prologue, c'est normal. Dans cette histoire, je vais procéder de cette façon : un chapitre sera un "<em>retour en arrière<em>" ou flashback, si vous préférez, et le second sera ancré dans l'histoire actuelle. Le prologue était un flashback, alors le premier chapitre est dans le réel - dans le réel, nous sommes dans la recherche pour les Horcruxes. Les "retours en arrière" seront dans la sixième année avec cette histoire de Pacte qu'on retrouvera tout le long. Ici, nous voyons du point de vue de Pansy, enfermée au Manoir. Pour en savoir plus, ce sera après !


	3. Chapitre 2 - Les soupçons

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Hermione, fit Harry dans un grognement.

La concernée leva les yeux en l'air avant de lancer un regard vers leur ami qui occupait le canapé juste en face de leur compartiment, comme pour tenter d'avoir un quelconque soutien de sa part. L'idée que Harry venait d'exposer l'avait emmené dans un fou rire, mais lui ne discernait pas la moindre ironie dedans. C'était à considérer très sérieusement.

- Écoute, Harry, commença-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, je pense sincèrement que tu te trompes. Tu imagines Malefoy qui serait devenu un Mangemort ? Aux côtés de Tu-Sais-Qui ? J'en doute.

- D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez Barjow et Beurk ? Il a montré quelque chose au propriétaire et ça l'a effrayé. Tu penses qu'il lui montrait quoi, vraiment ? Son animal de compagnie ?

- Tu t'emballes pour rien, on n'a rien vu, rétorqua Ron, en désapprouvant clairement ses paroles et soupçons.

Harry émit un profond soupir tout en secouant la tête avant de se reprendre en désignant l'adolescente à sa gauche.

- Hermione, quelques jours plus tôt tu disais l'avoir vu, et maintenant, ce n'est plus l'cas et...

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu, la coupa-t-il subitement en refermant son bouquin. Nous n'avons rien vus tous les trois. Et tu le sais, Harry, il faut que tu arrêtes.

Agacé, le jeune brun se releva subitement et ouvrit son sac qu'il avait déposé sur l'étagère au-dessus de leur tête en rentrant. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps et saisit entre ses doigts le paquet avant de signaler à ses amis qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air un petit moment. Il ouvrir la porte du compartiment avant de se faufiler dans le couloir du train. Vraisemblablement, ils le prenaient pour une sorte de fou et pensaient qu'il exagérait. Mais Harry en était persuadé, quelque chose clochait avec Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu montrer à l'homme chez Barjow et Beurk si ce n'était pas la Marque des Ténèbres ? Il avait vu son visage, même s'il se trouvait sur un toit à ce moment précis, et il avait semblé terrifié en découvrant ce qui lui montrait le blond. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités, ça ne pouvait être que cela. D'un pas rapide, Harry s'avança vers l'extrémité du train tout en déroulant le paquet entre ses mains. Quelques minutes après, il s'arrêta et tourna la tête derrière lui : il n'y avait personne. Il déroula sa Cape d'invisibilité et s'enroula dedans. Une fraction de seconde après, une fille déboula dans le couloir sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Personne ne pouvait le voir, maintenant. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas être remarqué, il continua de marcher et observa les compartiments devant lesquels il défilait. Il finirait par trouver Malefoy et la bande qui l'accompagnait toujours, comme des petits toutous. Une fois à la dernière cabine atteinte, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine déception. Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Il ne voyait pas Malefoy. Les deux adolescents ne parlaient pas, du moins ils ne pouvaient pas. Parkinson dormait, mais se réveilla subitement. Sa chevelure noire couvrait ses yeux, mais elle la rejeta en arrière en regardant autour d'elle.

- Il va revenir, il a dit qu'il sortait voir un truc, dit Zabini, comme s'il devinait ce à quoi elle pensait.

Harry se plaça tout près de la porte et resta immobile en attendant le retour de Malefoy, mais en espérant aussi surprendre des éléments intéressants.

- Il a mentionné quelque chose d'autre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il dise, Pansy ? Répliqua le métisse en haussant un sourcil, non comme si sa question l'agaçait, mais vraiment comme s'il attendait une réponse.

Parkinson haussa les épaules tout en détournant le regard, se concentrant sur le paysage qui s'assombrissait nettement.

- Tu sais très bien, Blaise, ajouta-t-elle sans pour autant le regarder.

Tout à coup, Harry perçut un mouvement tout près. Il se recula tout en retenant sa respiration. Malefoy était à côté de lui et posa sa main sur la poignée, mais ne ne fit. Il s'arrêta dans son geste et tourna la tête vers lui. « Il ne me voit pas, il ne me voit pas. » se répéta Harry en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Et finalement, son opposant actionna la poignée et pénétra dans la cabine. Il s'assit près de Parkinson qui la considéra. Harry s'approcha de nouveau et vint même jusqu'à poser son oreille contre la fenêtre froide ce qui le fit frémir. Il voulait en savoir plus : parler de quel sujet ?

- On ne va pas tarder à arriver dans ce fichu château. Si j'pouvais ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds, fit-il d'un ton sec. Bientôt.

« Bientôt » ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Harry se fit bien plus attentif et vit que les deux Serpentard semblaient intrigués également.

- Drago, arrête. Tu n'sais pas ce que tu dis, grogna Parkinson en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu étonné par le comportement de la jeune femme. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle pouvait se montre de la sorte avec la personne qu'elle idolâtrait. Du moins, c'était ce tout le monde ressentait en la voyant avec lui – comme si elle était prête à se jeter du haut d'une tour pour satisfaire ses envies. Une sorte d'empotée éperdument amoureuse. Mais là, elle lui tenait tête. Néanmoins, ça n'omettait pas le fait qu'elle l'exaspérait. Comme le reste des Serpentard.

- Ça fait combien de temps ? Interrogea Blaise d'une voix posée.

Malefoy sembla considérer la question avant de se décider à répondre sans se confronter au regard du garçon.

Deux mois. C'est depuis le début des vacances.

- Harry !

Oh, mince. Le concerné se retourna sous sa cape et se décala légèrement. Il venait d'entendre son prénom, non ? Au fond du couloir, Hermione l'appelait. Il fulmina entre ses dents en s'imaginait la conversation qu'il allait manquer. Deux mois de quoi ? Malefoy cachait bien quelque chose, mais il n'allait pas en savoir plus.

- Harry, tu es là ?

Il devait partir avant qu'ils se rendent compte de quelque chose, autant Malefoy que ses propres amis. Il s'élança dans un compartiment vide et retira sa cape qu'il roula en soigneusement en boule entre ses mains. Ensuite, il s'en échappa et se dirigea vers sa propre cabine. Il arriva derrière Hermione qui était posté de dos.

- Je suis là, Hermione.

L'intéressée sursauta avant de se retourner tout en maintenant son livre contre sa poitrine. Elle soupira longuement en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

- Mon Dieu, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Et où étais-tu ? On te cherche depuis dix minutes, on va arriver à Poudlard, on nous demande de mettre nos uniformes.

- J'voulais vérifier quelque chose, répondit-il le plus normalement possible.

- Comment ça_, quelque chose_ ? Répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

Brusquement, Ron sortit hors de la cabine et intervint.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? La fête de Merlin ? Allez, venez.

Harry évita le regard pesant de son amie et suivit Ron. Il ne comptait pas leur en reparler tant qu'il n'aurait les bonnes informations puisque c'était ce qu'ils souhaitaient tant. Des faits concrets.

* * *

><p>- Mais vous cherchez quoi dedans ? S'exclama Ron sans tendre son sac comme venait de lui demander le concierge, Rusard. Il n'y a rien du tout !<p>

- Donnez-le moi juste, Weasley, répondit son homologue d'un ton plutôt lent et colérique. Il l'était toujours, pour n'importe quelle raison et tout le monde doutait que ça pourrait finir par changer, un jour.

- Vous pouvez toujours voir les Trolls, non mais...

- Ron !

Harry regardait la scène et plus particulièrement la jeune Gryffondor qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre à l'extérieur et de voir les deux hommes se battre pour une vulgaire fouille. Tout le monde y avait le droit et c'était tout à fait nouveau.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher sinon nous allons manquer les répartitions, alors donne ce sac, ça ne prendra qu'une minute!

Et à contre cœur, il s'exécuta sous le regard de ses amis et des autres élèves qui attendaient derrière de pénétrer dans le château, se mettre au chaud et assister à la cérémonie habituelle de chaque début d'année. Mais Harry n'y songeait pas vraiment, son esprit demeurait toujours focalisé sur les paroles des trois Serpentard, quelques instants avant. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Il fut contraint de retourner à la réalité quand ses amis s'avancèrent vers les calèches qui menaient jusqu'aux portes de cette bâtisse gigantesque et surtout à cause de leur voix qui s'élevaient face à l'entêtement de Ron auprès de Rusard. Il s'assit au milieu de celle-ci et les animaux qui les traînaient attirèrent son attention. Il pouvait les voir tout comme Luna, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Ils étaient inconnus pour la plupart des personnes. Dès lors qu'ils eurent tous les trois prit place, la calèche entama son chemin. Au loin, les formes du château se dessinaient et se fondaient dans la nuit obscure. Il allait retrouver un semblant de quiétude. Il en avait besoin. Peu importe où le jeune homme allait, ce qu'il faisait, le visage de son parrain apparaissait dans sa tête. Sirius était toujours présent, dans un coin, et son décès abrupt se rejouait incessamment. Il l'avait quitté bien trop rapidement et n'aura jamais eu la possibilité de marcher un jour en homme libre dans ce monde. Ce serait arrivé, son innocence aurait fini par être prouvée. Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais il savait que cette traversée serait longue, très longue. Et Sirius l'aurait aidé.

- Harry ?

Il releva les yeux vers Hermione qui le tirait de ses pensées.

- Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Je vais bien, Hermione.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent pour atteindre les grandes portes d'une hauteur titanesque. Il sauta hors du petit véhicule et rejoignit les deux Gryffondor qui grimpaient les marches. Dès qu'e Harry à l'intérieur, un vacarme mêlé de voix et des tintements de couverts ravivèrent un mince sourire. Il retrouvait cette même scène ensorcelante qui l'accueillit : des centaines de chandelles flottaient au-dessus de leur tête et éclairaient la Grande Salle dont l'ambiance respirait la convivialité. Le faux plafond était composé d'étoiles éparpillées qui reflétaient le temps dehors. Quatre tables étaient dressées et le buffet en couvrait chaque parcelle au plus grand plaisir des affamées. Au fond, une cinquième table était réservée aux professeurs et directeur. Ils rejoignirent leur endroit respectif et se postèrent le long des bancs en bois. Harry se servit quelques louches d'un bouillon, distrait par son ami qui couvrit son assiette jusqu'à débordement. En un rien de temps, il engloutit la moitié des aliments. Le brun regarda Dumbledore qu'il avait déjà vu quelques semaines avant et surtout leur nouveau professeur, Slughorn.

- C'est lui, fit-il en s'adressant à ses amis. Slughorn, c'est lui Dumbledore m'a présenté.

Au même moment, le vieil homme prit la parole, annonçant le début de cette soirée.

- Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous bonsoir et un bon retour à Poudlard, tonna-t-il, souriant. Je compte sur les anciens élèves pour accueillir comme il se doit les nouveaux en première année. Je dois vous faire savoir que Monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous avertir que tout objet provenant du magasin des frères Weasley, _Farces pour sorcier facétieux_, est strictement interdit. Si vous êtes surpris en possession d'un article magique, vous écoperez d'une sanction sévère

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron non sans lui adressait un sourire.

- Je poursuis en vous informant le retour d'un ancien enseignant et collègue, Horace Slughorn.

Des applaudissements éclatèrent dans la salle tandis que le professeur en question se redressa, une main en l'air en signe de salutation, avec son crâne quelque peu dégarni et son ventre qui essayait de se faufiler hors de sa robe de sorcier. Harry se remémora leur premier tête-à-tête et les avertissements de Dumbledore à son égard. Il le décrivait comme un homme bon, mais l'avait incité à revenir enseigner pour obtenir des informations sur Voldemort. Il détenait quelque chose que n'avait pas Dumbledore.

- Le professeur Slughorn a accepté, et j'en suis très heureux, de reprendre son poste de maître des potions !

Incrédule, Harry écarquilla les paupières. Professeur des potions ? Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à être peu ravi à cette idée. Rogue possédait maintenant le poste qu'il quémandait depuis des années.

- Cette déclaration, reprit le directeur en élevant la voix, m'amène à vous dire que le poste des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal seront assurés par le professeur Rogue.

- Et merde, Rogue comme professeur des Défenses contre les forces du mal, j'y crois pas. C'est pas une bonne idée, si tu veux mon avis, chuchota Ron derrière lui.

- Je ne pense pas non plus, approuva-t-il. Les Serpentard sont bien contents, en revanche.

Et c'était les cas : ils applaudissaient tous en l'honneur de l'homme qui défendait leur maison. Le brun chercha Malefoy et le trouva aussitôt, certainement parce que c'était l'un des seuls élèves à ne pas se réjouir face à cette nouvelle. Il ne réagissait aucunement.

- Mais, interrompit une nouvelle fois Dumbledore, c'est sur une note moins joyeuse que je vais vous révéler ce qui va suivre. Comme chacun et chacune d'entre ont pu le constater, une recherche approfondie de vos bagages et d'autres équipements a été effectuée ce soir, lors de votre arrivée et je ne peux pas vous laisser dans le doute. Les fâcheux événements de l'année dernière m'ont contraint à améliorer la défense de ce château. Sachez bien qu'à chaque moment, chaque seconde, les forces du Mal tentant de pénétrer à l'intérieur et ils ne reculeront devant aucun obstacle. Cependant, il y a bien pire que l'acharnement : la manipulation. Tom Jedusor, connu sous un autre nom aujourd'hui, ne savait que trop bien utiliser cette méthode. Et les personnes qu'il veut toucher sont _vous_, ne l'oubliez en aucun cas.

Une toute autre atmosphère régnait, à présent. Des expression graves étaient gravées sur les traits des élèves. Ils redoutaient tous.

- Mais maintenant, des lits tièdes et confortables n'attendent plus que vous afin de vous reposez pour votre matinée enrichissante. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous !

Rapidement, le bruit des raclements des bancs envahit la salle et tout le monde se dissipa pour rejoindre leur tour. Harry fit de même, obstrué par les paroles de l'homme. Il savait tout autant que lui que cette année prendrait un nouveau tournant, il pouvait aisément le dire. Tout en rappelant à Ron que Rogue prendrait un malin plaisir à leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, ils marchèrent vers les escaliers.

- Je pense qu'on...

- Potter !

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que son corps fut plaqué au mur, les mains de Malefoy autour de son col. Un bourdonnement résonna dans sa tête lorsque sa tête rencontra avec brutalité la paroi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es autant exceptionnel ? Tu penses qu'on ne peut pas se passer d'un idiot comme toi, _L'Élu _? Cracha-t-il en instant sur les derniers mots, tout près de son visage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il devenait totalement fou !

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, Malefoy !

Harry remarqua qu'un attroupement venait se former autour d'eux, mais personne n'agit.

- C'est à cause de toi, tout ça. C'est à cause de toi qu'il est en prison. Tu as envoyé mon père à Azkaban, ajouta-t-il en détachant chacune de ses paroles.

Immédiatement, la conversation qu'il avait écoutée dans la journée lui revint. Ça faisait deux mois, oui. En fait, ça faisait deux mois que Lucius Malefoy croupissait dans cette prison délabrée. C'était ce dont ils avaient discuté.

- Retire tes sales pattes, Malefoy.

Une silhouette se dégagea du rassemblement et ne tarda pas à intervenir. Harry n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître son meilleur ami qui repoussa brutalement son ennemi. Le Serpentard ne chancela pas, mais retira la pression qu'il exerçait autour du garçon.

- Touche-le encore une fois et tu auras à faire à moi. Compris, Weasley ?

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais une autre personne venait de prendre part à l'affrontement. Le jeune brun dévisagea Parkinson qui se plaça devant Ron, menaçante. Et bien qu'elle était plus petite que lui, elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Ils se confrontèrent de la sorte un petit moment, mais elle finit par se retirer et adressa un regard menaçant au jeune homme à côté. Les sourcils froncés, Harry la considéra aussi, mais elle lui tourna le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous ? Lança-t-elle à l'attention des élèves regroupés.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le cercle soit rompu. Et pendant que chacun reprenait son trajet et qu'il observait Parkinson et Malefoy qui quittaient le couloir bondé, il comprit que la tache serait ardue pour connaître les intentions de son ennemi.

Mais Parkinson devait savoir ce qu'il dissimulait.

* * *

><p>Et comme je l'avais dit, voilà donc un nouveau flashback qui commence au tout début.<p>

J'espère que ça vous plaira, surtout ! Et je remercie les quelques personnes qui me suivent et ceux qui ont prit la peine de laisser un avis, c'est vraiment gentil.


	4. Chapitre 3 - L'effacement

Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'elle retomba vulgairement contre les dalles froides et sales. Pansy ravala la bille qui remonta le long de sa gorge et ramena sa main contre sa nuque pour essuyer ses lèvres ensanglantées. A moitié plongée dans l'obscurité, elle considéra ses doigts tachaient de ce liquide rougeâtre – ils tremblaient tellement. Mais elle ne parvint pas à retenir un hoquet lorsqu'elle sentit des mains se resserraient autour de sa chevelure et l'empoignait férocement en arrière. Elle n'avait pas assez de force afin de riposter, mais la possibilité de ne pas se défendre lui était totalement insupportable. Finalement, l'homme la relâcha et sa tête bascula en avant. Les cachots tournaient, tout tournait affreusement. Entre les quatre murs de cette cage, elle se retourna violemment et cracha une goulée de sang devant son opposant dont elle était incapable de percevoir le visage à cause du masque qu'il portait. Est-ce qu'elle le connaissait, au moins ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu ? Mais malgré cela, elle ne se détourna pas suite à son geste et attendit une réaction de ce dernier. Il leva le bras en l'air, alors qu'elle resta à même le sol. Il allait la frapper ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Pansy attendit, mais il ne fit rien. Le Mangemort laissa son bras qui retomba. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir complètement son œil gauche, mais l'observait en se demandant ce qui venait de le faire flancher. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, un énième coup atterrit sur son visage enflé. Sa tête rencontra brutalement le sol, la plongeant dans une profonde inconscience.

Dès lors, elle n'éprouvait plus la moindre douleur – toute souffrance semblait s'être dissipée de son corps qui détenait les marques de cette séquestration. Pansy ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de ces blessures. Un seul petit sortilège pourrait lui permettre de les effacer physiquement, mais elles ne disparaîtraient pas de son esprit marqué par ce qu'ils infligeaient. Les tortures qui lui étaient réservées. Mais dans cet état de léthargie, elle oubliait que ses membres brûlaient, que son œil gonflé l'empêchait d'ouvrir correctement les paupières et que les brises glaciales l'enveloppaient pour en faire sa propre prisonnière. Pansy n'était plus libre de son corps. Enfermée, elle ne disposait plus que de ses pensées qui ne cédaient pas face aux supplices. Elle pouvait penser à ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, au monde qui s'embrasait. Et pourtant, entre se barreaux elle était totalement isolée des faits en dehors du Manoir – elle ne distinguait absolument rien entre les murs épais. Il n'y avait pas une once de lumière, de clarté. Et c'était significatif des atrocités qui arrivaient.

Tout à coup, un tiraillement puissant la réveilla dans un hurlement. Les bras coincés, elle ouvrit grandement les yeux tout en se débattant dans la pénombre. Et c'est lui qu'elle vit – le Mangemort n'était pas parti, non. Il était toujours présent. Et son bras brûlait comme si de l'acide se déversait dessus. Elle sentait quelque chose s'appuyait contre et vit aussitôt la baguette de l'homme qui se plantait sur sa peau. Elle connaissait cette sensation.

- Laissez-moi ! S'égosilla-t-elle.

Mais c'était inutile. La tête pressée contre les briques, elle essayait de bouger son bras avec véhémence, mais peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, ils étaient emprisonnés. Pansy était totalement inutile. Elle grinça des dents, les yeux de nouveau fermés, en attendant que cette torture finisse par s'arrêter. Ils marquaient son corps, son bras, son dos... Un peu plus à chaque fois, on lui imposait une nouvelle cicatrice. Au bout de quelques minutes, la pression contre son membre cessa. Plus rien, plus aucun son. Puis, ses pas résonnèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Pansy se décida à ouvrir les yeux lorsque le silence retomba soudainement. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et la douleur. Elle aurait voulu passer ses doigts sur les incisions. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de graver. Demain, elle verrait la lumière lorsque l'un des partisans viendrait la chercher pour la ramener en haut et ce sera à ce moment qu'elle pourra savoir. Jusqu'à demain, elle restait dans l'inconnue. Chaque jour, depuis son arrivée, c'était l'inconnue. La guerre. Les personnes qu'elle avait connues. Sa mère, sa propre mère. Elle ne savait pas où cette dernière pouvait se trouver, mais Pansy espérait qu'elle avait eu l'opportunité de s'enfuir. L'adolescente ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle la voit ainsi – si sale, souillée et faible. Bon sang, si seulement elle pouvait se voir... Elle était persuadée que ça lui répugnerait sincèrement. Son père, il ne la verrait plus. Il ne subirait pas cette honte épouvantable.

Subitement, des voix s'élevèrent. Pansy s'immobilisa dès lors qu'ils se transformèrent en hurlement. Un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang. Et alors, elle attendit d'entendre quoi que ce soit ensuite. Il n'y avait eu qu'un hurlement, un son terrifiant. Mais ça signifiait une chose importante : elle n'était pas seule. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant. Ils torturaient une autre personne. Pensive, elle réfléchit aux possibilités qui s'offraient. Est-ce qu'elle le connaissait ? Allaient-ils aussi la placer dans les cachots ? Pansy ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse la voir ainsi, ça la rendrait folle. Elle pouvait subir les coups, les sortilèges, les marques... Mais les regards, elle ne les accepterait pas. Pansy n'avait jamais supporté les regards portés sur sa personne. Les autres pouvaient penser le contraire, ils auraient peut-être raison. C'était les émotions perceptibles et néfaste dans les yeux des individus qu'elle n'aimait pas – la compassion, l'arrogance, la pitié. Il n'y avait rien de plus haïssable selon la jeune femme. Les sensations qu'on peut ressentir peuvent nous trahir si facilement, et elle aimerait être capable de s'en débarrasser et ne plus rien éprouver jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La douleur, la souffrance, le dégoût. Elle les ferait tous disparaître. De cette façon, son existence serait moins pénible.

_Boum, boum._

Les pas revenaient.

Pansy sentit son cœur se serrer. Encore une sensation purement humaine qu'elle détestait – c'était ceux qui faisaient preuve de lâcheté qui avait peur. Et même si ça la tuait de le penser, elle craignait qu'on revienne pour l'embarquer. Et même si elle pouvait continuer d'endurer les supplices, son corps commençait à s'épuiser. Il divulguait clairement son incapacité à lutter. Enchaîné, il lui était impossible de retirer ce superflu qui l'agaçait : sa chair, sa peau. Elle voulait tout retirer pour ne plus comprendre ce que c'était de ne pas avoir été alimentée depuis des jours, d'être la distraction favorite d'une femme qu'elle ne pouvait pas affronter ouvertement, de ne rien savoir de l'extérieur... Parce qu'elle n'avait véritablement aucune information, pas la moindre. Où était Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ? Pansy était partie, elle ne savait rien de plus. Maintenant, elle comprenait qu'on ne pouvait pas tourner définitivement le dos à ce qu'on essayait d'enterrer, de renier. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours su faire de mieux : continuer, ne pas se retourner. Regarder en arrière ? Avoir des regrets ? Non, sûrement pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin et savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et ce fut certainement ce que Pansy apprit le plus vite en grandissant. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver des regrets parce que ses choix devaient être mesurés. Il y a toujours des conséquences, elle devait les envisager, les visualiser et poursuivre.

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Pansy avait mal, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se remuer quand elle entendait du bruit. Et désormais, elle était intriguée. La tête relevée, elle ne fit qu'attendre alors que les mouvements continuaient à l'étage. Elle tira légèrement sur ses chaînes, éreintée, alors que les bruits devenaient de plus en plus forts et venaient en sa direction, vers les escaliers. Un halo de lumière l'éclaira tout à coup. Pansy peina à garder les yeux ouverts, mais voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une seule personne qui s'avançait, mais trois – oui, elle voyait bien trois silhouettes.

- Avancez plus vite.

Une voix d'homme. Le même qui l'avait torturé. A qui parlait-il ? Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle vit clairement deux adolescents qu'elle avait déjà croisés. Elle les connaissait pour avoir partagé les mêmes années qu'eux à Poudlard : une jeune blonde réputée pour divaguer, que tout le monde surnommait Lufoca, et un autre garçon au teint mat. L'instant d'une seconde, elle crût que voir Blaise, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait un Gryffondor à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé et une Serdaigle étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ici ?

- Toi, entre.

Le Mangemort ne portait plus son masque, son visage était bien dévoilé. Pansy le conserva bien en mémoire car elle ne le connaissait pas, lui. Et sans savoir à qu'il s'adressait, les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un regard avant de jeter un œil dans les cachots. Et ils la virent, pitoyable qu'elle était dans cette position. Violemment, il poussa la fille à l'intérieur, mais avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et tomba à terre, la tête la première. L'ancienne Serpentard vit que ses mains étaient reliées derrière son dos par un sort. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Maladroitement, elle pivota sur le côté et Pansy remarqua les écorchures qui n'étaient pas les premières - son vêtement était déchiré et ses épaules portaient des blessures récentes. Elle était leur nouvelle proie, à présent. Lovegood était retenue. L'homme pénétra à son tour dedans et s'empressa de faire apparaître des menottes qui sortirent hors des briques froides et scella définitivement le futur de la jeune blonde. Le regard dans le vide, elle semblait à peine comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne regardait personne, totalement désorientée. Ce n'était pas difficile d'interpréter le fait qu'elle avait peur, là. Lovegood était plongée dans un paradoxe : elle savait ce qui l'attendait, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il ferait de sa personne et comment ils s'y prendraient. Mais ils voulaient des informations, sinon elle ne serait pas dans ce trou à rats également.

Une fois cela fait, leur opposant revint quelque peu sur ses pas, mais ne referma pas le grillage. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de l'autre ? Le ramener en haut ? Le mettre ailleurs ? Mais Pansy n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps... Un éclair vert jaillit et éclaira les murs, les barreaux, les prisonniers présents. Et ce fut comme si rien ne venait de se passer lorsque les cachots retombèrent soudainement dans la pénombre. Les traits du bourreau illuminés par la lumière, il baissa les yeux vers le corps du jeune homme qui venait de s'écrouler à terre et se retourna vers elles. Il n'arbora pas le moindre sourire, ne sourcilla même pas face à son geste, se contentant de les regarder impassiblement. Le souffle coupé, l'adolescente à ses côtés explosa en sanglots tout en essayant de se défaire de ses bracelets métalliques, mais ça ne servait à rien. Ils paraissaient se refermer un peu plus à chaque fois qu'on tirait dessus, comme un avertissement. Les deux femmes ne devaient pas bouger, mais Pansy refusait de s'adonner à cet ordre indirect. Elle ne sentait plus ses poignets, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour qu'elle continue. Et Lovegood s'en fichait aussi – elle tirait, encore et encore, tout en s'arrachant les cordes vocales. Elle criait entre ses larmes, les bras accrochés. Pansy ne pleurait pas, elle se rappelait avoir détesté chaque Gryffondor, un par un. Elle s'était probablement moquée de lui ou l'avait même insulté;

- Vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous choisissez de ne rien nous dire.

Ça l'énervait de l'admettre, mais ils avaient entièrement le contrôle et pouvaient mettre un terme à ce petit jeu sadique. Ils avaient prévu leur mort, tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

- C'est ton tour, déclara-t-il ensuite d'un ton sec.

Pansy comprit que l'homme lui parlait, et non pas à la jeune blonde. Il la détacha rapidement et la saisit par le coude pour l'obliger à se redresser totalement. Pansy se retint de ne pas vomir sur son ennemi, non parce que cette scène la répugnait, mais parce qu'on lui imposait plus. Elle ne daigna pas s'arrêter sur le corps sans vie et suivit la lumière tandis que l'homme ne la lâchait pas d'un centimètre. Il était à côté et la poussait afin qu'elle se presse, mais elle menaçait de flancher. La jeune fille avait soif, bien plus que faim – ça faisait deux jours qu'aucune de ces enflures n'avait déposé une bouteille ou un morceau de nourriture. Elle restait éveillée à cause de ses instincts primaires. Visiblement, il faisait nuit, mais les différentes lumières allumées la contraignirent à ramener sa main libre devant ses paupières et elle en vit la teinte effrayante. Elle était bleue, tout comme ses phalanges. Toutefois, la concernée se détourna et s'intéressa à ceux qui se tenaient quelques mètres plus loin. La haine commença à la submerger à la vue de la femme qui adulait tant la torture, certainement bien plus que son maître.

- Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, chantonna faussement Bellatrix.

Mais elle était accompagnée.

- Regarde ce que je t'ai ramené, Drago. Elle est pour toi, toute prête.

Pansy pouvait tout supporter, sauf la mort, pas maintenant.


End file.
